A Farewell Gift
by OmiPendragon17
Summary: Hikaru was given a weird drug by Eagle and only Lantis could save her by using an unexpected cure! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

First Hikaru-Lantis FF/Lemon

This is a 2-part short fic I wrote recently after watching MKR-2 and falling head over heels inlove with Lantis all over again LOL. Please enjoy part I.

*Note I do not own MKR.

After the final battle with Debonair, Cephiro's visitors were ready to claim their well-earned relaxation from home. The former invaders bid farewell to their new found ally in the hopes of future visits for tea-time perhaps or other gracious activities.

As Eagle was about to board the ship and join his crew, he smirked at the lightning knight and whispered.

"I left a little something for you my good friend, make sure you enjoy it"

They have left before Lantis could make a comment. He was confused as to what it was and was worried, knowing Eagle, it could be something provoking. Could it be a new technology? a new armor? something edible perhaps?

"Lantis?"

His questions stopped as his fiery knight called his name. After Hikaru influenced Eagle, he couldn't possibly think of doing anything sinister, especially for Cephiro. He brushed off the thoughts of Eagle's words and held Hikaru's hand lovingly as they head back to the castle.

During Dinner, everyone was celebrating in the royal dining hall except for Hikaru. She was nowhere to be found. She was supposed to prepare a small opening speech for the celebration.

"She probably got nervous about the speech" Umi assumed

"I'm not feeling any negative energy at all so Umi's probably right" Clef confirmed

"I hope she doesn't think it's something like a school essay or something" Fuu added

"Well as long as master Clef confirmed there's no evil around, I guess it's probably a typical issue from your world?" Ascot asked

"Yes, you could say that…. She did mention she's more into biology than literature" Fuu affirmed

"Hhmm If that's the case, there's no point waiting for her, master Clef, why don't you do the opening speech on her behalf and we'll check on her in her room" Umi suggested

Clef agreed. Surprisingly, Lantis proposed to check on her instead.

"Are you sure?" Umi asked

"Come on Umi, I think it would be perfectly fine" Caldina winked

"Am I right Lantis? " She teased

The handsome knight just nodded his head to agree, with a slight flush of red across his cheeks knowing what the dancer was trying to imply.

"Ok, but if you're not back with Hikaru or with any news after 5 minutes…" Umi's threat was cut off

"Now now Umi, let's not get there, I know you're worried about Hikaru as we all are but I think if there's anybody here in the room that's more concern about her, I trust sir Lantis would be that person" Fuu explained, knowing how Hikaru and Lantis shares the same bond as her and Ferrio.

Lantis respectfully bowed as he left to check on his beloved Hikaru.

"I guess you're right" Umi sighed as he watches the youngman leave.

Lantis gave a gentle knock on the door. He couldn't sense any evil or negative presence, but with still no answer on the third knock, he decided to come in. Hikaru was not on her bed. The closet was left open and so was the bathroom door.

"Hikaru?"

He called out her name as he hesitantly approached the open bathroom door. He was alarmed to see Hikaru in the tub wearing her celebration gown, all wet and shivering with her eyes shut in pain. He rushed to her side.

"L-Lantis?"

She opened her eyes but her condition was not any better. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as he attempts to carry her to the bed to warm her up. Her skin was freezing from staying in the cold water for quite a while. As they were leaving the tub, Hikaru faintly whispered.

"No, please, I need to be in the water"

"Hikaru, but you're freezing cold"

"No, it's hot… I feel hot, I can't make the heat go away, I can't take it anymore, please"

With what she said, Lantis froze for a second, recognizing the bizarre symptom of the illness.

He lay Hikaru on the bed and wrapped blankets to warm her up. She seemed too weak to lift them away as the heat she's feeling inside proceeds to be unbearable. She is the knight of fire but the inexplicable heat inside her, burning her, was a far cry from the warm friendly fire she bonds with through Rayearth.

Beside Hikaru's desk was a strange box of candy with one piece missing from the container. Besides that was Eagle's communication device. He called him up to confirm his hunch.

"Ah Lantis, I assume you found my thank you gift?"

"Why?" He wanted to punch his best friend right in the face if he was there

"My, didn't you like it? Come' on Lantis, I don't want to wait forever for a god-child from you, I know you're willing to wait and all that but seeing Hikaru and knowing her for that fact, I don't want to take forever"

"Fertiraza?" Lantis confirmed.

"Now, now don't be that mad. Look I'm just doing you a favor, it's your call. You just have fun, Geo and I will do the same thinking all about it ok? You know what to do. "Eagle hang up

Fertiraza was an old drug in Autozam used by its previous female inhabitants as a coming-of-age aid. It was a non-fatal poison in the form a candy-like pill. The only remedy was for their chosen partner to suck out the poison from private area. An act in which provides the necessary arousal to proceed with the intended love-making.

In the old age, this Fertiraza was necessary as arranged marriages were strictly implemented. This means that the female inhabitants of Autozam were forced to copulate despite not feeling any strong bond with the chosen partner.

As time progress, Autozam has valued feelings over tradition therefore limiting the number of arrange marriages and seeing the use for the drug as no longer necessary.

End of part I

))"


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

-This is the part that contains the Lemon, I've also decided that this will be the prequel to my other MKR FF hope you'll enjoy -

*Note: I do not own MKR

He rushed back to the ailing Hikaru on the bed and held her in his arms.

"Cold…" she whispered

"Hnh?"

"Your hands, they're so nice and cool, they're making the heat go away"

He held her closer, tighter and hesitantly unzipped the still dripping gown she was wearing. He trailed his hands on her back, gently, caringly, and unsure if what he was doing was alright.

"Lantis… that feels so nice… it feels so cooling… it feels so good"

He blushed at the way she naively and openly said what she was feeling. She snuggled closer to him to feel his touch better. He tenderly removed that uncomfortable gown, still uncertain. He wanted to own her out of love, he had always hoped for an intimate moment with her, but not like this, not while knowing she's unwell. His thoughts were broken as she clasps on his shirt and in teary eyes looked at him almost begging.

"Lantis… please… don't stop… touch me, please, help me…"

He took off his shirt and embraced her one more time. This time, he could feel her skin better, it was soft and silkier than he'd imagined. He almost couldn't contain himself; he is a man after all. What could be more tempting than to hold your beloved flesh to flesh.

"Hikaru…"

"Your skin… it's so nice and cooling… it's very soothing Lantis…."

She rubbed herself against his bare chest with the innocent intention of simply making the burning pain go away. Lantis could barely contain himself at the action and then she spoke:

"Please… make the fire go away, please… touch me… touch my entire body"

Being Hikaru, he knew what she was trying to say. She simply needed help to ease the peculiar fiery pain she was feeling. But the way she said just sounded so innocently seducing.

He came closer for a kiss. It was lithe but passionate. It wasn't long until the kiss grew deeper, and as Hikaru was feeling relieved by every touch, every inch of Lantis' skin touching her, Lantis was feeling his desires grew stronger.

He carried her to his lap as he continued to kiss her. He then started slowly tracing his lips against her neck, down to her collar bone; all the while his hands lovingly caressed his back. The soothing action made Hikaru bend a little on her back, giving him better access to the rest of her body. He lithely placed his hand on her left breast as proceed to trail his kisses to the other.

"L-Lantis" She moaned.

He then gently laid her on the bed, getting ready to own her. He continued to touch her until he reached the warmest part of her body. The main part the poison has affected.

He spread her legs to gain better access and gently licked the inner sides of her thighs.

"Y-yes! There! Right there! It's burning! Please …."

He made her wait no more. He started licking the part just below her navel, hungrily going lower until he reached her clit. He carefully tickled it with his tongue before finally letting his tongue explore the opening that followed.

"L-Lantis…" she continued to moan at the soothing pleasure.

He carried on until his mouth was filled with her honey. She tasted like fresh nectar. He went on to suck her nectar to get rid of the poison from her the moment she comes, and he could tell she was about to. She instinctively begins to thrust herself deeper into Lantis' face, grinding gracefully, seductively. Because of that, Lantis could no longer hold himself back and started unzipping his pants, getting ready to finally own her. But as he was about to place himself on top of her, he noticed his innocent face with eyes shut. Feeling the pleasure but probably not knowing what's really going on. And during that moment, he felt a little guilty knowing that part of him was taking pleasure with the supposed to be rescue.

His love for her was too much. He could not bare think of doing something he might regret in the future. What would Hikaru think afterwards? This is not the right way to take her innocence away and might not be the right time yet. He doesn't want to hurt her.

He stopped for a while and zipped back his pants. He proceeded taste her and satisfy her until the poison was gone. Soon after she came, Hikaru panted.

"T-Thank you…. Thank you Lantis" she smiled naively

"Are you alright?" He concernedly asked

"I am now, thank you… in fact, I naver felt better in my entire life" She cheered

"I'm not sure what happened, I just started feeling so warm, I thought it was a fever but that's the worst fever I've ever had"

He hugged her one more time and kissed her on the forehead

"I'm just glad you're ok"

He tried his best to smile and not think of the growing lustful pain he's feeling in between his legs. He stealthily got the rest of the blanket from the bed to cover his groin and avoid showing it to Hikaru.

"Are you ok?" She noticed that he was beginning to breathe heavier

"Hnh? I'm fine, everyone's worried about you" He tried to change the flow of conversation

"Lantis…d-do you love me?" She hesitantly asked

"Hikaru… "He lovingly cupped her face in his hand

"…I love you" He sincerely remarked

"If you love me, then you'll let me help you" she was worried

"I'm not sure what's going on but if you're not feeling well, I want to help you"

She actually thought that she had somehow infected Lantis and based on his reaction, now has the weird fever she was having a while ago.

"I'm ok" he smiled to assure her

"Don't worry"

"I am worried, Lantis"

She placed her forehead against his to check his temperature.

"You're a little warm"

Unsure of what she was doing, he knew he had to think of an excuse to remedy his situation.

"I was worried about you" he just couldn't think of any logical excuse

"Hnh? I don't quite understand but…" She placed her hands to cover his

"I don't want anything bad to happen, especially to you"

"I'm fine…"

The conversation seemed endless until they heard a knock on the door. It was Caldina.

That was the time Hikaru realized how bare she was as she tried to cover her body with her hands. Lantis covered her with the blanket.

"I'll get it"

He slightly opened the door, just enough for Caldina to be able to see his face and avoid seeing the bulge in between his legs.

"She was having a fever, but she'll be alright" He disclosed

But he forgot that he had taken his shirt off earlier and Caldina could see his bare shoulders. She smirked.

"Riight, fever " She grinned annoyingly

"You should be glad I insisted on fetching you too, Umi was about to storm in here worried about what had happened, I guess my hunch was correct" she winked

Hikaru has taken advantage of the moment to get dress properly. Her previous gown was still wet; thankfully, Clef had prepared a number of other choices for them to choose from. She carefully approached them.

"Caldina?" She was happy to see her friend

"My, my Hikaru, look at you, you're so adorable in that dress"

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh I know so" she remarked as she gave a naughty stare at the half naked lightning knight

"Are you ready Hikaru?"

She gleefully nodded. Lantis looked at her. How beautiful she was and how badly he wanted her to be his forever. He did not regret his decision. He was willing to wait. She's worth the wait. With those serene thoughts, he slowly calmed down and his pain slowly went away.

"Are you joining us Lantis?" Caldina asked

Hikaru looked at him worried, thinking he got a fever from earlier.

"I'll be with you"

He closed the door and proceeded to fix himself to look presentable and worthy to be beside his Flaming magic knight.

Seeing the couple together, Caldina walked a little far ahead of them as they enter the dining hall making them appear like newly weds.

Umi and Fuu immediately approached them. Lantis approached the rest of the gang to give Hikaru some time with her best friends. Rafarga from a distance looked at Caldina, and her expression says it all. Knowing that he looked surprised at Lantis. With that glare, he coldly told him.

"Nothing happened" and went on to approach Ferio and everyone else who were waiting.

"Hikaru are you ok? What happened?" Umi asked

"We were worried and took you guys quite a while" Fuu added

"I'm sorry, I had a fever, it was the worst fever I've ever had but thankfully Lantis came and took care of me, if it wasn't from him I don't think that fever would've gone away"

The girls couldn't understand what happened but then again neither does Hikaru. All she knows is that she was having a bad fever.

"Although I'm worried, you see, I think I might've have infected Lantis with it he was warm when we left"

Umi and Fuu looked at the handsome Youngman she was referring to from a far and found nothing seem to be wrong.

"Really? He looks perfectly fine to me" Umi stated

"Oh he's perfectly fine alright, don't worry 'bout him Hikaru" Caldina cheerfully added

"He's a strong man don't you think, and you're lucky to have him" She continued.

With that comment, Hikaru couldn't help but blushed.

"I guess you're right Caldina" She smiled as she stares at his beloved Knight.

End

Please do look forward to the sequel for this:

Sequel: "Your great Desire"

Thank you ~ 3


End file.
